


Duty Calls

by cherrybombtriestowrite (orphan_account)



Series: Come Back Home [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher Jackson, cop jjp, just some good fun really, so enjoy this pls dont kill me, this could be more well written but if i delay it i wont post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical night that consists of drinks, a dead body, and hooking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote on impulse lol it's 5 am i have no regrets. it doesn't have an actual point but i just wanted to write it and post it lmao enjoy

"A cop, huh?" Jackson's deep drunk voice asks, tapping on the badge hanging against his new friend's chest. "I knew a cop once."

"Oh yeah? What about him?" Jaebum asks, seated on his bar stool to face the blonde beside him.

" _Her_." Jackson corrects him. "Nothing, really. I just knew a cop. That's all I'm saying."

Jaebum shakes his head and chuckles softly. He takes a swig of his drink and checks his phone for the time. Before he could process the fact that he had just spent two hours talking to Jackson, a call comes in from the station. Concealing his wavering voice, he answers with a, "What's up?"

"Where are you?" His partner Jinyoung asks.

"Uh, the bar." Jaebum answers, glancing at Jackson who's asking for another glass of beer. Jaebum closes Jackson's mouth with his free hand and shakes his head at the bartender. Jackson lets out whine against his hand.

"Well, sorry to kill your free time but we've got a case. Possible murder."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"If you do this tonight, I'll get the captain to excuse you from coming in late tomorrow."

A sigh escapes Jaebum's mouth as he mentally thanks himself for not being pissed drunk right now. "Fine, alright. Send me the address and I'll, uh, I'll head there right now."

As Jaebum puts his phone back in his pocket and takes out his wallet, Jackson raises his eyebrows. "Duty calls, officer?"

"Unfortunately." Jaebum answers as he puts a $10 dollar bill on the table. Jackson sighs in disappointment and stands up as well when his friend does. He opens his arms wide for a hug, making Jaebum look at him weird. He cocks his head, inviting Jaebum to enter his embrace. Rolling his eyes, Jaebum hugs him back and is delighted at the waft of sandalwood entering his nose.

"Do you really have to leave?" Jackson mumbles against his shoulder. "I was just getting attached to you."

"Sorry but I kind of have a dead body to attend to." Jaebum tells him. He pulls away from the hug to look at Jackson's pout and sighs. "We literally just met. I can see you again...tomorrow maybe?"

A disappointed tilt on Jackson's lips appears. "Can I follow you?"

"T-to the crime scene?" Jaebum stutters. Jackson nods. "Why?"

"Look, I live alone and I'm too drunk to drive. I get horribly clingy when I'm drunk. So," Jackson grabs his jacket from the bar stool and holds Jaebum's hand with his other hand. "I'm not going to let you go."

Shaking his head at how bold this guy is, Jaebum follows Jackson out the bar anyway. He fires the ignition of his beat up Mustang and hopes Jackson is too drunk to notice how horrible the state of the car is in. He glances to his side to see Jackson mindlessly going through his twitter feed and possibly drunk tweeting as well. His own phone pings and he checks to see the address given to him. He drives off to the location 10 minutes away from the bar faster than what could be considered safe but he just wants the day to end.

When he arrives at the crime scene - a suburban home - he is greeted by Jinyoung's curious face. Jinyoung has his eyes locked on the striking blonde haired man in the passenger seat of Jaebum's car who's trying to search for a radio station. "Should I know who the handsome friend is?"

"I-- he, uh, that's...no one. Someone I met at the bar." Jaebum answers, waving his hand to dismiss the question. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. "He's too drunk to drive home, don't look at me like that."

"Right. Sure." Jinyoung chuckles and turns on his heels to walk into the home. Jaebum follows him in and puts on the rubber gloves given to him as he adjusts his eyes in the brightly lit room. On the floor of the kitchen is unmistakably a dead woman with a knife jammed into her stomach.

"Christ." Jaebum mutters as rubs his forehead. "How long has it been?"

"The daughter called the station an hour ago, but she has probably been dead for a couple hours." Jinyoung says, reading his notepad. He closes it and looks at Jaebum. "What's his name?"

"What's whose name? Jackson?" Jaebum answers. "Geez, focus on the case, Jinyoung."

"Jackson." Jinyoung mutters softly under his breath. "Anyways, we have her daughter here for you to interview. She's still crying but I think she should be okay by now."

Jaebum nods and squats down to check on the body. He stares at the ring on her right hand is reminded of the many rings decorating Jackson's fingers. He shakes the thought out his head and stands up to head towards the living room where a teenage girl is crying with another officer consoling her. Jaebum sits down in front of her and opens his notepad, ready to shoot out the usual questions. The girl answers, her shrill voice annoying Jaebum slightly. "Alright, we'll get right to it and find out who did it. Get some rest." Jaebum advises her after asking for the details. He puts the notepad back in his jacket and takes a cigarette out. 

"Forensic team's here. We'll get the result before the week ends." Jinyoung tells him, putting his hands in his pocket.

"I think the dad did it. But I'll have to find the bastard first." Jaebum mutters, looking for a lighter with the cigarette between his lips. He lights the cigarette and exhales deeply. "I'm gonna head home now."

"Alright. Have fun with Jackson." Jinyoung says, giving him a wink before walking away. Jaebum rolls his eyes and walks out. To his surprise, Jackson is standing against his car and looking down at his shoes. A smile forms on Jaebum's face.

"The car got too stuffy?" Jaebum asks, approaching him. Jackson looks up to see him and a delighted look forms on his face. He takes the cigarette from Jaebum's lips and puts it between his, taking a long drag of it. Jaebum asks, "You smoke? Could've fooled me with those lips."

"I'm a social smoker." Jackson shrugs, taking one last drag before dropping the cigarette and crushing it with his sneakers.

"Hey, I was smoking that." Jaebum protests.

Jackson pulls Jaebum in by his badge and stares at his lips. Jaebum quivers a little but he's gotten a little used to Jackson's complete disregard towards personal space. Jackson pouts and whines, "Come back home with me."

Gulping at how forward this guy is, Jaebum lets out a nervous laughter and nods. They get in the car and Jackson tells him his apartment address. Jaebum might be driving faster than before, but he tells himself that he just wants the day to end. They hold hands as they walk towards Jackson's room, something Jaebum has yet to be accustomed to. When Jackson enters his humble abode, Jaebum is greeted by what seems like a bachelor's pad that quite resembles his. 

"Mi casa es su casa or whatever." Jackson slurs, smiling. He heads for the kitchen and tells Jaebum to wait for him at the living room. Jaebum does as told, sitting down on the couch and eyeing the surroundings. On the coffee table are a strewn of paper scattered about. Jackson did mention about being a teacher at the public high school nearby, Jaebum recalls. He picks up a paper and reads 'Kim Yugyeom - English - 10th grade - Mr Wang'. It is marked with a big, red C+ on the top corner. 

"Jackson Wang." Jaebum softly mutters, finally knowing his last name. 

"Hmm?" Jackson asks, heading towards him with two glasses of water in hand. He sits next to Jaebum, a little closer than necessary, and looks at what he's holding. "Yugyeom's my favorite student, but this was an exceptionally bad paper." 

"C+ is a little harsh, don't you think?" Jaebum asks, putting the paper down.

"Don't tell me how to teach, Mr Detective." Jackson chortles and drinks his water. Jaebum smiles at that and leans back on the couch. He watches as strands of Jackson's hair are slowly falling against his forehead. He uses a finger to stroke it back. Jackson looks at him and smiles. "Are you sleepy?"

"Only if you are." Jaebum answers.

A smirk plays on Jackson's lips as he points at a door nearby. "Bedroom's that way."

With his eyes trained on Jackson's ass as they walk towards the bedroom, Jaebum counts his blessings and thanks God for this opportunity. They start kissing as soon as they saw the bed, both of them clearly sharing the same thoughts. Jaebum might have destroyed the zipper of Jackson's pants because he couldn't wait. Jackson might have accidentally bitten Jaebum's lip. They each have their fair share of drunken mistakes - but the affair ended successfully. They both crash next to each other drenched in sweat after a round of all too short sex. Jaebum is aching for another cigarette but is distracted when Jackson turns to face him, head propped up with his hand.

"I used to be a national fencer, you know?" Jackson says, the sudden fact appearing in his head. "And I think you should work out more to match my stamina."

"Ouch." Jaebum chokes out, laughing. He grabs his badge from the pile of clothes beside him and puts it around Jackson's neck. "Here's your medal for best sex I've experienced in the past 3 years."

" _3 years_? Who _have_ you been hooking up with?" Jackson laughs, loving the weight of the badge around his neck. He looks at Jaebum's face under the dim lighting of the room and smiles. He leans in and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. Jaebum parts his lips, prompting Jackson to do the same as they feel each other's tongue in their mouths. Jackson tastes like beer and Jaebum tastes like cigarette, but they're both content with the warmth they share. Jackson breaks the kiss and rests his head on Jaebum's chest, closing his eyes. Jaebum strokes the blonde hair tickling his chest and closes his eyes as well. 

 

 

The first alarm rings from Jackson's phone, annoying both souls in the house. Jaebum wakes up first and groans, his headache worsening. Jackson turns the alarm off after snoozing it for the fifth time and slowly sits up at the edge of the bed. He sighs before standing up and making his way towards the toilet. Jaebum watches silently from the bed, mentally thanking Jinyoung for letting him come in late today. He falls asleep again but wakes up at the sound of a belt buckle clanking against the floor.

"Shit-- sorry." Jackson winces as he bends down to pick it up. He's already dressed in his black slacks and form fitting blue shirt wit a tie hanging loosely around his neck. After buckling his belt, he ties his tie while walking towards the bed. He plants a kiss on Jaebum's lips and smiles. "My head is killing me but I've got some kids to teach. Will I see you again?"

Jaebum thinks for a while and answers, "I'll be off after 8, I think. I don't know."

Combing his hair back and skipping the usual gel routine, Jackson shrugs. "I'll leave my number on the fridge. Make yourself some breakfast if you want to. I'd be cute and make you some but I'm kinda late."

Jaebum laughs and slowly sits up as he watches Jackson leave. A head pops at the door as Jackson turns back around. "Oh, and Jaebum?"

"Yeah?" Jaebum answers.

"Call me." Jackson reminds him before winking and dashing out of the apartment. Jaebum finds himself smiling at the thought of seeing that bright face again tonight. He puts on his boxers and walks towards the kitchen. He finds a paper held up by a magnet with a phone number written on it and a 'I'll be disappointed if I don't get a call xx' at the bottom. Jaebum chuckles at that. He keys the number in immediately, typing out a text to it as well.

_how about dinner for two tonight?_


End file.
